


Homesick

by Malecftw



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, shawn mendes fluff, shawn mendes imagine, shawn mendes x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: I worked pretty hard on this so I hope you like it. It’s not really that he does everything to make her feel better but honestly, you can’t really do much on tour to make someone feel less homesick and I didn’t wanna do all the cliché watch fave movies and stuff.





	Homesick

Your head laid peacefully on Shawn’s shoulder as you watched the sunset through the windshield of the bus. You tried to watch one every week at least. With or without Shawn, although it felt more comforting with him. Those were the moments that made you think back to home. You’d literally left everything behind in the state it was when Shawn called to say you could come on tour with him.

You wouldn’t change it for the world, but you missed home. Your home. Your own little bubble that didn’t consist of screaming fans, or everyday soundchecks, or waking up at the break of dawn each day and it definitely didn’t consist of sharing a sleeping space with 6 other dudes.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Shawn asks, Corona in hand and hair held back by a bandana. ‘Home.’ He looks down at you with sorrowful eyes. ‘Do you wanna go home? I get it if you do…’ His eyes show sincerity, but also sadness.  
‘Are you kidding me? Why would I want to give up traveling the world with my best friend and lover?’ At that, he laughs but still has a serious look in his eyes. ‘Really though y/n. If you’re not happy, you can tell me. I just want you to be happy baby.’ You sigh, not prepared to have this kind of conversation. ‘It’s not that I’m not happy babe, I just miss home. I miss the privacy. I just miss us. Just Shawn and y/n. Not Shawn the rockstar and y/n the girlfriend.’ ‘Hey you know you are so much more than that. Don’t ever reduce yourself to just my girlfriend.’ ‘No I know, but that’s how everyone views me. At least at home, I didn’t have to be confronted by it. The good way outweighs the bad but I just miss the simplicity of home sometimes.’ He nods, understanding where you’re coming from since he also grew up in a small town. He knows what it’s like to leave the comfort of home behind, and while touring seems like a dream job, it’s still a job. Long hours, endless interviews and press, usually not having family around,… He couldn’t deny that tour life was rough. Hell, even he sometimes struggles with it and he’s been doing it for ages. That’s why he’s so impressed at how you’re holding up.

He took your hands in his and kissed them lovingly, trying to provide some sort of comfort even if it was impossible to make the homesickness go away.   
Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door was playing in the background and even with the added heaviness, it was still a rare perfect moment.

The open windows caused the crisp spring smell to spread down the bus, feeling like you were outside even if you were protected from the sharp wind.  
‘I love you.’ You look up, confused by his random statement.  
He sees your confusion and just shrugs. ‘Just felt like saying it.’ You say nothing and rest your head on his shoulder again, letting the night creep in whilst listening to old tunes.

The next day

You stretch as you wake up to an empty bunk bed and you frown. Shawn never leaves without telling you. You close your eyes again sleepily and feel around for your phone. One eye opens in an attempt to just quickly look at the time and then try to nap some more since you had nothing planned today.  
Quickly though, you are shaken out of your sleepy state as you look at the clock on your phone. 11 AM. How the fuck did you manage to sleep in THIS late. You were never a morning person, but you have also never been this bad.

You carefully roll towards the curtain, still drawn over the entrance of the bunk you are in. The bus is eerily quiet which is unusual and it makes you uncomfortable.  
As you jump down from the bunk, you hear the door of the bus open.  
The mellow whispering makes you curious and you head out to the front. ‘What’s going on guys.’ you say, making yourself known as you see Shawn and a crew member talking. ‘Sleeping Beauty’s awake I see.’ Shawn says grinning as he walks over. He hugs you tightly and tries to kiss your lips but you avoid him. ‘Morning breath,’ you mutter as you cuddle further into his chest.

‘Come on, I have something to show you.’ He says and he takes your hand, dragging you towards the back of the bus. ‘Babe as much as I love you, I am not gonna bang with a crew member sitting right at the front.’ His loud laugh echoes through the bus and his shoulders go up and down in amusement. Was what you said that funny?

‘Babe no… I got a surprise for you.’ You wiggle your eyebrows in response. ‘Oooooh, has a new fetish risen from the depths of your deep dark soul?’ You say suggestively and he shakes his head, rolling his eyes smiling. ‘No. Stop. Be serious for a sec.’ Your posture changed immediately, Shawn rarely is that serious himself so this has made you curious.

‘So I know you’ve been feeling very homesick, so me and the guys decided to make the back room feel a little bit more like home.’  
He looks at you proudly as he walks backward slowly, grip on your hand never loosening.  
The door opens and the immediate smell of your favorite incense tickles your nose. The blinds are closed, the only thing lighting up the back room are various fairy lights draped across the ceiling of the bus. Just like in your room back home. ‘And if you’re feeling a little more adventurous…’ Shawn says as he presses a couple of buttons connected to the wires of the fairy lights. The ordinary white fairy lights go out and are replaced by multicolored ones, every single one transitioning into a different color. It’s like a very mellow, not so flashy disco floor but so stunning it makes you tear up.

‘Remember back home where you always went to lay in the hammock outside when it’s too hot to sleep inside? Remember the different times we’ve fallen asleep stargazing, trying to name as many stars as we could as if we had billions of stars to call our own? And that one time, where the sky was so clear that we could see part of the milky way?’ You nod, too choked up to really talk.

‘This is for when you can’t sleep at night and your heart is heavy with the absence of our stars.’ Another switch is flicked off and on and all the lights dim. At first, nothing happens, but slowly but surely, white freckles begin to appear. On the ceiling, on the walls, everywhere. You’re not really sure how they did it, cause it doesn’t seem like typical glow in the dark stuff. It’s actually quite realistic and you’re sure that when you’re half asleep, trying to find a little piece of home in your soul that this will be perfect to fall asleep to, almost exactly mimicking the starry sky at home that you’ve grown to love so much.

‘Shawn, I..’ You’re struggling to put into words what this meant to you. The effort. The thought. It was just a little too much so you cup his face and kiss him passionately, not only did this make you realize how much you truly love this man, but also how he’s the one you want to spend a lifetime stargazing with. 

‘How? When?’

‘When you were sleeping this morning.’ He said smugly. ‘We’d been playing with the idea of doing something for a while, but last night I got the actual idea of what to do so we woke up early and stopped at a Walmart to get the lights and stuff. Do you like it?’

‘Like? Shawn, I love it. This honestly means so much. You know I don’t like over the top stuff but this is just perfect. So thoughtful.’ You rant but Shawn shuts you up with a kiss.

‘I couldn’t bring home to you, but at least I was able to make us our little private universe. Care to stargaze with me tonight?’ 

‘I wouldn’t have it any other way.’


End file.
